1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a figure processing method for performing graphic editing.
2. Related Background Art
A character set (font) of each style is required to process characters in an electronic device represented by a wordprocessor, workstation, or printer. For this purpose, a large number of character data must be prepared. In particular, each Japanese style requires at least about 6,500 characters defined in JIS X0208 "Information Exchange Kanji Code System". In addition, a system for expressing characters in the form of outline data requires design precision more strict than original analog characters in outline character data serving as basic character data so as to enhance aesthetic effects because this system has an advantage in that only one basic character set can output character data of all sizes. Font formation based on this assumption requires a manual character forming time of several tens of minutes to several hours per character, thus resulting in inefficient jobs.
The above figure process, however, poses the following problem. Codes must be assigned to scanned patterns one by one. It is also difficult to easily determine whether the assigned code is correct.
The above figure process has the following problem. In formation of a figure pattern such as a character font, there is no function of generating a virtual or auxiliary line. Therefore, coordinates and positions must be checked every pattern formation.
The above figure process, however, poses the following problems.
Quality of scalable character fonts cannot be checked without printing.
When noise is present in scanned data, a noise portion must be repeatedly designated and deleted in a conventional technique, resulting in poor efficiency.